pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW008
Uważać na Tripa! - Jest to 8 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 8 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 8 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 18 stycznia 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie trafili do miasta Nacrene. Art z niedoczekaniem weszedł do muzeum, w którym mieśi się sala. Ale najpierw weszedł do biblioteki. - Dzień dobry, jestem Art Kabara i chcem zawalczyć o odznakę. - Hę? - Spytała jakaś dziewczyna - Przecież tu nie ma sali. Zlikwidowaki ją i przenieśli do Aspertia. Masz dzisiaj pecha. - Jak to!? - Art rozszeżył oczy i zemdlał. Po chwili wkroczyła iris - Co ci się stało Art? - Lecimy do Aspertia. - Powiedział Art - Zlikwidowali salę Nacrene. - A no tak, zapomniałem. Hehehe - Cress usmiechnął się a po chwili wystraszył się wielkich oczu Arta - Coś nie tak? - Wolisz rzucenie z klifu czy wydłubanie oczu? - Art wstał i przybliżył się - A może to i to? - Ehhh, Druddigon pokaż się! Gniew Smoka! - Pokemon trafił w Arta, a ten popatrzył ze złowrogim spojrzeniem na poke-smoka. Ten szybko schował się w pokeballu. Bohaterowie wyszedli z muzeum, kiedy Art uspokoił się. Musieli lecieć do Aspertii. To posmuciło Arta, ale ten uśmiechnął się i pobiegł to Klubu Bitew. - Hej, ktos chce walczyć!? - Krzyknął Art. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział - Hallo, ktoś tu jest? - Tak... - Powiedział chłopak z włosami koloru blondu. - Zgodzisz się na walkę 4 na 4? - Dobra! - Krzyknął Art i weszedł na pole bitwy. - Pokaż się Lilipup! - Chodź Cottonee! - Krzyknął trener - Ostry Liść! Ostre Liście trafiły w Lillipupa, lecz ten dostał bardzo mało obrażeń. Po chwili Cress otworzył sobie książeczkę walk i zauważył trenera walczącego z Artem. - Przypominam sobie go... - Rzekł Cress jeżdżąc palcem po książce. - Mam, ten trener nazywa się Trip. Ma bardzo silne pokemony. - Jakie ma pokemony? - Zapytała Iris i popatrztła do książki - Pokazał tylko Cottonee? - Walczył nim z każdym z nas - Powiedział Cress i zamknął książkę przed nosem Iris - Hej, chciałam jeszcze popatrzeć! - Lillipup, Kula Cienia! - Krzyknął Art. Kula Cienia nic nie pomogła. - Eee...Usunięcie! - Obłok Bawełny! - Bawełna rozniosła się na całą salę. Było słychać tylko pisk Lillipupa. - Lillipup niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Cottonee! - Krzyknął Don George. - CO!? Nie możliwe! - Krzyknął Art i powrócił pokemona - Pokaż się Pidove! Powietrzny Nóż! - Unik i Ostry Liść! - Powiedział Trip. - Teraz Kula Energi! Kula Energi rozbiła liście ale zrobiła się większa i bardziej zielona. Pidove użył Powietrznego Noża i ataki zderzyły się. Pokemony stały przed sobą całe zadrapane. - Tornado! - Krzyknął Art, lecz Cottonee użył Obłoku Bawełny i Pidove nie trafił. Po chwili oby dwa pokeomony trafiły się Szybkim atakiem i stały się niezdolne do walki. - Powrót Pidove. - Art powrócił pokemona tak samo jak Trip - Czas na ciebię Deino! - Deino? - Zapytał trip i wyjął pokedex. Po zeskanowaniu go, przywołał pokemona - Zniszczmy ich Alomomola! - Alomomola? - Art wyjął pokedex i po zeskanowaniu, rozpoczął wydawanie komęd - Deino, Taran! Alomomola oberwała, lecz nic jej się nie stało. Zaatakowałą Lodowym Promieniem i Deino został zamrożony. - Deino! - krzyknął Art - Lodowy Promień w Alomomolę! Po chwili obydwa pokemony zostały zamrożone. Alomomola użyła Armatki Wodnej i Lód stał się śliski po czym Alomomola mogła wyjść z bryły lodu. - Wrzątek. - Rzekł Trip. Wrzątek poparzył Deino po czym ten stał się nie zdolny do walki. - Deino niezdolny do walki! Wyrgywa Alomomola! - Krzyknął Don George i pokazał flagą na Tripa - Tripowi zostały 3 pokemony a Artowi tylko jeden! - Pokaż się Snivy! - Snivy była jedynym wyborem Arta - Liściaste Tornado! - Liściaste Tornado było potężne, które od razu pokonało Alomomolę. - Alomomola niezdolna do walki! Wygrywa Snivy! - Krzyknął Don George i tym razem pokazał na Arta. - Powrót. Czas na ciebię Servine! - Krzyknął Trip - Hahaha! Servine jest wyższą formą Snivy! Na pewno wygra! - Od razu tak nie myśl! - Odrzekł Art - Snivy, pokażmy nasz nowy ruch! Burza Liści! - Wow, Snivy zna ten potężny atak? - Zapytała Iris. Cress odrzekł że to normalne potężnych Snivy - Do boju Art! Do boju Snivy! - Servine, przetnij liście Cięciem! - Servine przeciął wszystkie liście i trafioł we Snivy. - Teraz Liściaste Tornado! - Ty też Snivy! - Ataki zderzyły się, a pokemony ledwo stały na nogach - Snivy, trzymaj się! - Servine, zakończmy to! Cięcie! - Servine podchodził do Snivy, a ta użył Akcji. Wykorzystał to i trafił w jej głowę Cięciem. Snivy stała się niezdolna do walki. - Snivy niezdolna do walki! Wygrywa Servine! A całą bitwę Trip! - Krzyknął Don George i na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Tripa i jego ujawnionych pokemonów. Potem Trip i Don odeszli. - Nie ma się czym martiwć Art. - Cress pocieszył Arta a Oshawott razem z nim - Oshawott! - To on nie lubi pokeballa? - Zapytała Iris patrząc złowrogo na Cressa. - Tak, nie lubi. - Odrzekł Cress trzymając Oshawotta w rękach. - Tak jak Oshawott Miley - Powiedział Art - Ale to nic, chodźmy do Aspertii! - Jak najszybciej to polećmy. To jest po drugiej stronie Unova. - Powiedziała Iris - Ale z ciebie dzieciak. - No i co, więc CHODŹMY na samolot. - Art chciał zmylić Iris lecz ona się nie dała. - Myślałeś że się nie połapię? Lepiej już chodźmy. I tak Art zdobył swojego rywala. Czy zdobędzie ich więcej? Zobaczymy w kolejnych ocinkach! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi! Główne wydarzenia *Art walczy z Tripem lecz przegrywa. *Snivy objawia znać Burzę Liści. Debiuty *Trip Pokemonów *Cottonee *Alomomola *Servine Postacie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Cress *Trip *'Don George' *'Mieszkańcy Nacrene' Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Oshawott' (Cressa) *'Druddigon' (Iris) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Deino' (Arta) *'Cottonee' (Tripa) *'Alomomola' (Tripa) *'Servine' (Tripa)